7 Deadly Sins
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: 7 one shots. Each one having to do with one of the 7 deadly sins and not the homoculus and how effects Edward and Winry's relationsip. Rating a blanket one. Please review, is better than it sounds...hopefully.
1. Greed

Devon: Okay guys, I'm sorry I'm posting anoter story, but I promise this one won't be dragged out forever like the other ones, and I'm only posting it so it will leave me alone. So this will be a 7-shot story about Edward and Winry's relationshhip of course! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!

Warnings: These stories will be depressing and angst(sp?) filled and if you don't like these kind of things, in stead of flaming me...please go read one of my more cheerier stories, thank you very much. ^.^

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, which I don't, it would be a romance and not nearly as good as it is now, despite how sad it is and the fact that nnone of the couples have gotten together! (grrr)

Greed

He didn't meann to be greedy. Was that what he was? Greedy. He didn't try to be and he definatley didn't get along with Greed, even when he was being nice, but Edward Elric somehow found himself being greedy. He couldn't help it though, he was in love. Can you really blame the boy? He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the blonde mechanic and hold her tight, and when he was given the oppurtunity he took it. Was that really being greedy?

She didn't like to think like that. She felt so, so, so very guilty for feeling that way, and thinking thoughts like that but when she was alone she couldn't help but feel that way. He left so often, and wrote so little, she barely had time to grasp what was happening around her. She wanted to hold him, to have him as her own and she knew she was being greedy, he had a promise to full fill and she'd hate herself and him more if he broke that promise but in the depths of her own mind, she couldn't help but be greedy.

He wanted to hold her. She wanted to hold him. He wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell him. He never wanted to let go. She never wanted him to. They never asked for much but because of the pain that other people we're suffereing they found themselves thinking of themselves greedy but were they really? Was greed consuming them like a hungry monster, or was it loneliness, and pain, and suffering that was pushing them closer and then yanking them away?

For the blonde mechanic and the young alchemist, this was the question they asked themselves everyday. Now all they needed was an answer.

Devon: See? Short, sweet, to-the-point, and depressing! Wow, I'm a strange one yes I am, thanks for asking. ^.^ Next one: Wrath! (I'll try to make it longer)


	2. Wrath

Devon: Well, I guess I didn't mention that I'll probably update this one reallly fast. ^.^

Warning: Once again these stories will be depressing with the occasional crude humor, sarcastic line, nd maybe some happiness thrown in there if I fins that it fits.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Full Metal Alchemist?

Wrath

Wrath, is a deadly sin. It does in fact fall under the category of 'The 7 deadly sins' so it must in fact be a deadly sin. Manny people agree with this also. Wrath also has the uncanny ability to bring people closer together, wether it's the homclus Wrath, who had taken a liking it Itzumi Curtis, or it was just the sin itself it brought people closer together.

Winry's wrath was usually taken out on the young state alchemist using blunt force and a metal wrench he had given to her as a gift, years ago. Riza's wrat was taken out on the people around her, as she pulled out her trusty gun and clicked off the safety. Roy's wrath was taken out on Edward, his paper work, Maes Huges, or what ever inanimet object he could get his hands on. Edward's wrath was taken out on what ever was nearest, be that an inanimet object or a person.

While Winry hurt Edward phisically, he hurt he mentally, and this as a result, bringss them closer as Edward tries to fix what is broken. Riza scares Roy and Roy worries Riza but when together they are the perfect team. With personalities so alike and yet so different, the sparks will fly in good and bad directions.

The women will take their wrath out on the men closest to them, while the men try and refrain from doing this, despite the fact that they have trouble with it. And throrugh it all, they stay together, their bonds become stronger, and their shouts become louder, and the passion they have for each other burns brighter and hotter with every argument that brews as the women take their wrath out on the men and the men try to contain their wrath for much too long.

Devon: Well, that one was a little cheerier, with a little bit of Royai thrown in there just for your own enjoyment. ^.^ Next up: Envy.


	3. Envy

Devon: Yes, another one. Aren't you proud of me?

Warnings: Again I can gaurentee that many if these stories will be depressing. Sorry to burst you bubbles.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned FMA, but I don't so read this and get over it, and yes I realize that probably didn't make any sense.

Envy

Edward Elric was envious of them. Just as Alphonse had been envious of his brother, beieng able to sleep and eat and do things he couldn't, Edward Elric was envious of his younger brother. Although he wouldn't admit it, of course. Alphonse got his body back and was now happily engaged to Rose, the young girl they met in Lior all those years ago, while Winry was still bliss-fully (okay not too bliss-fully, you can't be that happy when your constantly questioning if he loves you back) unaware of Edward's deep dark true feelings fo her.

The boy was in love. In love with his childhood best friend and envoious of his younger brother. What kind of monster was he?

Winry Rockbell was envious of them. Just as Rose had been envious of Winry's love still being alive while her old boy friend lay dead in a grave, Winry Rockbell was envious of her. She would never admit though, she couldn't. Alphonse got his body back, just like Edward promised, and was now happily engaged to Rose who overr the years fell in love with the younger Elric, even when he was in side his metal body, while Edward was, quite stupidly in her opinion, un-aware of her obvious feelings for the golden-haired, short-tempered state alchemist.

The poor girl was in love. In love with her childhood best friend and envious of the boy she thought of as her younger brother and his fiance. What kind of monster was she?

Now we just have to wait for Alphonse and Rose's plan to be set into action.

Devon: Hehe, so the first one was really kind of depressing so I thought I'd try and lighten the mood. I actually really like this one, and I threw in some RoAl, free of charge, I'm such a dork, ignore me. ^.^ Next up: Pride


	4. Pride

Devon: Hey all you fanfictioners! I'm back! ^.^ So here's the next chapter...as you've probably figured out! Anyway it's actually pretty funny. Pride, aside from lust which of course is the easiest, was the first one of these one shots I thought of but for some reason I never bothered to write it...until now. .

Warnings: Can be depressing. Please do not read if you are pained or scarred by this. Also, has to do with chapter 104. I advise reading that before this chapter, although you don't have to if you really don't want to...although I can't see why you wouldn't except for the fact that it's sad.

Pride

Maybe it was her pride that kept her there. Maybe it was just her being stubborn but besides that her love and her devotion kept her there and as she fell unconscious holding, dearly, to her life her thoughts went to him.

'_I love you Edward.'_

'_Please come home.'_

'_Please don't let this be the last time I ever see you.'_

Maybe it was his pride that kept him alive. He refused to give in. Or maybe it was his stubbornness, but one thing for sure was that as he sunk to his knees, all his energy draining out of him his thoughts went to his beautiful, blonde mechanic and best friend.

'_I love you Winry'_

'_I'm so sorry this happened.'_

'_I promise, I will make this up to you, some how, some way!'_

Devon: Wow, that is a real downer isn't it? Why are these things always so freaking depressing? I don't know and really I've stopped asking myself. Now I ask you guys and the voices in my head...but they don't give to many good answers. Anyways please review! ^.^ Next one: Sloth...or Gluttony I haven't decided yet.


	5. Gluttony

Devon: Hey I'm back. Yup so here is the next chapter...yeah I really don't have anything interesting to say here...

Warnings: If this doesn't make much sense, I apologize. It's hard to incorporate gluttony with romance.

Disclaimer: Do I look like a very successful drawing manga-artist cow? No, I didn't think so

Gluttony

Edward always loved Winry's cooking, but his favorite was her apple pie. Although, her stew was a close second. Edward ate and ate and ate, and then he ate some more. Although many people wondered why it was that he could stay relatively the same size despite how much he ate, even with all the battles and adventures and what not he went through in his life, he and Alphonse believed that it was because Edward was giving Alphonse's body it's nutrients.

Winry never like to brag, although she loved getting praise. Especially from Edward. Once when he didn't know she was listening, he said she built the best auto mail there ever was, and he meant it. He's told her multiple times that he loves her cooking, and he calls her beautiful, he has multiple times, wether to her or someone else he calls her beautiful..

Edward could eat and eat and eat, and sitting there in Berlin, Germany with his younger brother and Noah, eating some cold tomato soup, he really wanted, more than anything, to see Winry's face and taste her apple pie.

There was nothing wrong with enjoying your fiance's cooking, right?

Devon: ^.^ I liked writing this one, actually. It was fun and cute (kind of) and despite the fact that it meant the Edward and Alphonse weren't home yet and Winry and Edward still weren't together-together but it was still way less depressing than some of these could be. Anyways, please review. There's only two sins left! Next up: Sloth! ^.^


	6. Sloth

Devon: Hey, guys. I'm so so so sorry i haven't updaated in a while! My computers, and teachers, hate me! My brithday was the 8th, which happened to be durring spring break, so instead of writing fanfics and my books and reading and watching anime like a lazy bum for a week, I was getting the house ready for a week along with going and/or having three different birthday parties, and helping my family do shopping. (We have like I think around 19 or 20 birthdyas in April alone) I'm really sorry it took this long but pleaase forgive me!

Warnings: Might not make much sense. I apologize, like gluttony sloth is hard to mix in there!

Disclaimer: Yeah, cause I totally oen Fullmtal Alchemist. Not!

Sloth

"Edward is always sleeping." Winry giggled, watching the young alchemist, passed out on her couch.

"Yeah, with his stomach out." The human, Al grumbled, still having to take care of his older brother after all these years. He threw a blanket over the sleeping boy and marched outside grumpily. Winry shook her head, wondering what could of gotten into Alphonse as of lately.

"Oh, Winry?" Lexie Elric, the boy's older sister from the other side of the gate, called gracefully sailing down the stairs. The mechanic, turned away from the sleeping boy to look at her hypeithetical sister.

"Yes, Lexie?"She questioned, watching as the small girl seemed to float through the room, picking things up here and there.

"Alphonse and I are running to the market, I hope you don't mind watching our darling brother while we're gone." Lexie said, playfulness dripping from her words, as she winked at the flushing blonde, knowing fully well thata watching her 'darling brother' was just what Winry was planing to do, wether, Lexie and Alphonse left or not. Winry cocked her head at the oldest Elric child.

"But Lexie, didn't Grranny go to the market already? Why would you and Alphonse go?" Winry questioned. A mistevious look glinted in the gold eyes of the older girl.

"Granny went to the market forr mechanics things,' Lexie saiad waving her question off. "I'm going for food, and Alponse, is going for something...else." Lexie replied, winking at the girl, before an evil smirk slithered it's way onto the girl's pale face. "Of course, I just figured you would want to stay with Edward, unless there's something you'd rather do?"

"Oh, of course not, I'm fine here I was just wondering and I mean don't take that the wrong way...agh." Winry said flabergasted, giving up. She quickly shot a look aat the boy next to her, making sure he was still a sleep. He rolled over, contently in his slumber, reassuring the girl. She sighed relaxing slightly.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Winry dear, just don't hurt yourself with your lies." Lexie said smiling sweetly at the girl before leaving the house, and yelling at Alphonse. But not before flicking her younger broher on the nose, waking him up, as she disappeared.

"That's girl's gonna be the death of me." Winry mused, turrning around and gasping, Edward was stretching, the blanket at his feet. Winry's sky blue eyes grew wide in shock. 'Oh no, how much did he hear?' she thought, immediatley fretting that her cover, not very good cover might I add, was blown.

"E-Edward?" she asked nervously. The boy snorted, lowering his arms, before reaching up again anad running one of them through his hair. Winry couldn't help but scan over his toned body. 'Maybe Al was right. He probabaly should put a shirt on. For his sake...and mine.'

"Well, who else would I be?" The cocky alchemist, asked, throwing her a lopsided grin, before going to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Is Granny back from the market yet?" he asked, taking a drink. Winry shook her head, ploping down on to the couch.

"Nope, and Lexie and Al just left to the mrket for some reason." she replied. And then like those classic spit-takes that everyone loves, and that looks almost planned, Edward spit out his water, spraying it all over the un-expecting Den. After recieving a glare from the now, drenched dog, he had a sudden flash back of when he sprayed tea all over Lt. Riza Hawkeye's dog Hayate, after she mentioned his love for Winry. Obviously that little flash back didn't help anything, as he felt his face flsuh.

"Damn them. Why now? I'm not ready!" Edward thought, or he thought he did. Unfourunatley for him, he said it out loud.

"Damn who? What are you talking about? What aren't you ready for?" Winry asked curiously.

"Dammit." Edward muttered. "Um..nothing I'm going to take a shower." The blonde alchemist said rushing up the stairs, to avoid further questioning. the blonde mechanic shook her head, wondering what had gotten into her childhood frriend, before going to her room to work on his latest arm and leg. The thought that it wasn't what but Who, specifically a spunky blonde country mechanic, that had gotten into Edward, and under his skin, never crossed her mind. No matter how much of a truth it was.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Edward?" Winry asked, cautiously, cracking open the boys' room, to find a sleeping form on the bed, two hours later. He was, onnce again, dressed in only his boxers, with his still damp hair, spread around him. The young woman snuck closer to her sleeping childhood friend, watching his chest rise and fall. The pale scars and bruises covered most of his toned body, and she couldn't help thinking that he worked too hard and wished he would quit wearing himself out so much. Lowering herself onto his small bed, and sliding a hand over to cup hhis cheek, she couldn't help but blush when he nuzzuled into her hand, welcoming her touch. "Oh Edward if you only knew." she whispered, watching his parrtly open lips, and then scanning over the rest of his content, peacful face before her gaze landed on his lips once again. Then, defore she lost the nerrve, she kissed him. It was meant to be quick, and gentle, just to calm her, to satisfy her want to kiss him, if even by a little but it turned into something more. On contact, the young alchemist laying in the bed, immediately woke up, his eyes flying open before shuttng once again, enjoying the feelng. Without warninng, he reached up, cupping the back of the woman, who was kissing him's, head and pushing his lips to her's more. The taste, the feel, it was better than he would even of imagined. A surprise, squeak came form Winry, not expecting the gentle hands of the object of her love holding her, or the gentle caress of his lips as he kissed her back. Once they pulled away, both young adults blushing furiously, Edward inched himself into a sitting position, watching as Winry's talented fingers dance lightly over her light pink lips. She quickly turned to Edward, blue eyes wide.

"Why?" she whispered, afraid of the answer. Figuring it would be something like. 'It ws on accident' or 'It was just an impulse' or something stupid like that. To her surprise, and delight, and Edward's embarrasment, she got much more.

"That's what I wasn't ready for. I wanted to tell you seomthing. For the longest time." He muttered, looking down on to the bed, where his human hand was tracing lines over the palm of Winry's hand. "So, then when you kissed me, or at lest that's what I figurried you were doing when I woke up. i just kind of...kissed back." he said with a shrug of one shoulder.

"You wanted to...tell me something Edward?" Winrny asked, nervously, tilting her head to the side, and leaning closer to him. Edward, immediatley flushed and turned his head away.

"Um..yeah. You see...I guess I rrealized it a few times but never had the courage to tell you. Once when I saw you holding the gun at Scar, once when I thought you were dead, or going to be dead, and once when I thought I would never see you again. I wanted to say..Um..."

"Yes?" Edward sighed, turning to look her in the eye, both of them having trouble looking eachh other rrigt in the eye, but finding it impossible to look a way.

"I wanted to say that I love you." He said quitely, and Winry couldn't help but grin, and crush his lips against her own.

"You have no idead how much trouble you just saved me." She gigled against his lips, and for once, when he wasn't asleep. Edward relaxed in her arms, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"Lexie didn't you tell Winry to tell Edward that dinner waas ready?" Alphonse askled from the kitchen as he set the table. Lexie grinnend from on the couch as Pinako was taking measurments for her arm and leg.

"Don't fret Al, they'll be down when they're _ready._" She said, sharing a knowing look with her hypetetical Grandmother. "When they're ready."

Devon: So, did you guys like it? I really hope so! I worked hard on it, although I have no spell check on this stupid computer so please forgive any mistakes! Anyways, I know this isn't much, and it can't take up for how long I've been gone, but tomorrow is Friday, and unfortunatley I will most likely be out of town for a day or so, but please let this hold you over until I get my other chapters finished. I'm really trying I promise! Also, you don't hve to but I'd really appreciate a rreview, even if it's just yelling at me to get off my lazy ass and write something. ^.^


	7. Lust

DevonMarieDarling: I'm….not even going to bother trying to defend myself here. I have excuses for some of my newer fics and their lack of updates but this one…you guys have every right to be pissed at the lack of updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA (obviously). I'm just using it for this random story idea. :)

Lust

_Hot breath mingled with sticky, sweet sweat. The smell of arousal, and want; need and hunger, filled the cool air that night._

Lust. Easily considered the deadliest of all of the seven deadly sins.

_A kiss like no other. A battle of dominance between two people. Sweet lips and an addicting taste that left those subjected to the kiss panting for more._

Those who suffered from it could never pull away from Lust's seductive call.

_They were well trained hands. Nimble fingers that knew exactly where they were going. Those hands, those fingers needed no brain to direct them. They knew where to travel. Where to scratch, where to squeeze, where to trail gently, and where to blaze a trail of want instinctively. They knew their path by heart, having traveled it many times before._

And the thing that could easily be considered the deadliest thing about Lust of all: It's ability to draw out from its victim the very thing almost every person in the world craved for…

_An explosive release brought two, very stubborn people down from their lust driven high, yet left them floating on their own personal "cloud nine". The two fell against each other, even out of Lust's embrace, their hot, worn-out bodies molded against each other as if made to fit together like puzzle pieces._

…Love.

DevonMarieDarling: Okay, so its kind of short. But so are all the other ones. And this one is a bit longer than some of the other ones as well. Either way, finally, the Seven Deadly Sins fanfic is officially over. :) Thank you all for, for some God-forsaken-reason, staying with me for this whole thing. :) Hopefully there will be more to come, with shorter waits on the updates.


End file.
